Those workers who install carpet know the stress this activity can cause on the body. Installing carpeting on stairs is especially hard on the knees particularly as most installers use the knees to assist in stretching the carpet in place. Many installers also find it difficult to apply carpeting beginning at the bottom of the stairs. Without the assistance of a helper, it is very difficult for a carpet installer to perform this task to the best of his ability. Stretching the carpeting so as to have a nice flat carpet without any bumps on a set of stairs is not an easy undertaking.
Thus, it would be advantageous if there were a simple and effective means of a tool that could assist the installer in stretching the carpeting from the bottom of the stairs and going up since this provides the installer to not only match patterns more easily but with the steps already done behind the installer it provides an easier and a better angle to stretch the carpet.